


The Evolution of Valentine's Day

by beanclumph



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Valentine's Day antics, i wrote this last year oop, taco bell shoutout, tanaka is a Ladies Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanclumph/pseuds/beanclumph
Summary: "This Valentine’s Day marked an epiphany for Kageyama. He had become enlightened with some very important realizations about himself.1. He was very, very gay.2. He was very, very gay for his best friend, Hinata.3. He was absolutely hellbent on confessing to him today."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	The Evolution of Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First time posting anything I've written in a WHILE, so I hope this is alright. Let me know any constructive criticisms you have and thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoy~!

Every couple has their own little traditions for Valentine’s Day. Those without a hubby can butt out--this holiday’s not for them. Besides, there’s nothing for single people to even _do_ on Valentine’s Day, so there’s hardly even a point in trying to feel included. 

_However._

There are some exceptions to this rule, one of them being the freak duo from Karasuno: Kageyama and Hinata. Though not romantically involved with each other, they’ve been “together” long enough to have had many Valentine’s Day traditions over the years. 

The first ritual established was that one person would get whatever dinner the other person wanted, alternating every year who got to dictate the meal. Unfortunately, they only got to alternate a grand total of one time before the tradition had to be scrapped. The first year had gone smoothly, Hinata asking for Chinese food and telling Kageyama _exactly_ what he wanted so as to minimize any confusion. The dinner succeeded without a single hitch.

When it was Kageyama’s turn to decide what they should get, he simply said, “Taco Bell,” and nothing more. Hinata attempted to wrestle more detail out of his friend, but to no avail. The only difference was that Kageyama’s tone was getting increasingly frustrated and loud, so Hinata made the life-saving choice to bail and just order something randomly off the menu.

Hinata eventually settled on buying two chicken soft tacos, reassuring himself with the idea that it was one of the safest bets on the menu. Besides, everything tastes the same anyway, so does it really even matter?

Apparently, it mattered immensely. Hinata plopped the bag down on the table, sliding it across to Kageyama. “Haaaappy Valentine’s Day!”

Kageyama looked inside the bag for a distressingly long amount of time. His eyes flipped up to Hinata, then back down to the contents of the bag. 

Hinata sighed. “What?”

“I don’t want it.”

“What do you _mean_ you ‘don’t want it’?!” Hinata snapped, yanking the _perfectly good_ tacos out of the bag to examine them. Or use them as future ammunition to launch at Kageyama’s face.

“I wanted a crunch wrap supreme,” Kageyama offered evenly.

Hinata was visibly starting to turn red. “You didn’t say you wanted a crunch wrap supreme!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exasperation. “You just said you wanted Taco Bell!”

“I don’t want it!” Kageyama fired back.

So Hinata fired a taco at his face. 

The second Valentine’s Day tradition the pair adopted was the annual “Running of the Husbands.” This was one of their longest-standing rituals, being celebrated for 5 years before they had to cancel it (to no fault of their own).

Every year on February 14th, Hinata and Kageyama would go to all the local grocery stores as soon as they opened and raid them of their already limited supply of Valentine’s Day cards. Then, they’d watch sadistically and laugh as forgetful husbands entered their trap. 

Their panic was infinitely entertaining to watch, but after a few years, Hinata and Kageyama found themselves with an absurdly large collection of lovey-dovey cards for doting husbands. They figured it was fine, they’d just stuff it away somewhere and there would be no problem. This worked perfectly well until they had Tanaka over, who accidentally found their stash. 

It was a pretty awkward visit after that, resulting in Hinata and Kageyama attempting in vain to convince Tanaka that it wasn’t _like that_ over Tanaka insisting that he’d think no differently of them either way. 

They decided to stop buying all the cards after that.

  
This Valentine’s Day marked an epiphany for Kageyama. He had become enlightened with some very important realizations about himself.

1\. He was very, very gay.  
2\. He was very, very gay for his best friend, Hinata.  
3\. He was absolutely hellbent on confessing to him today.

Kageyama had never been a frequent player in the Dating Game. In fact, he barely even had a participation trophy. So instead of trying to shoot his shot alone, he decided to seek the sage wisdom of someone who had been around the block a few times before.

He stopped at Tanaka’s locker after school and decided to be upfront about it. 

“How do you flirt with someone?” 

Tanaka looked a little taken aback by the question but quickly recovered. Face morphing into a mock lovestruck grin, he replied smugly, “I always knew you had a thing for me.” After receiving a murderous glare from Kageyama, he laughed nervously. “J-just kidding! I’ll teach you.” He opened up his locker, revealing a mirror on the inside of the door. “First things first: always make sure you look suave for the ladies!”

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “How do you know if you look suave?”

Tanaka beamed at him, seemingly very excited to teach his younger friend all that he knew. “Test it out!” He whipped his head around at two girls walking past them, giving them his most sultry smile. “ _Hey girls~_ ” he purred.

They giggled as they continued walking, but Kageyama could’ve sworn he heard them saying something about how gross Tanaka’s face was. He must’ve been wrong, though, because Tanaka seemed more than pleased with the reaction he received. 

Continuing on, Tanaka braced his hand against the lockers coolly. “Alright, next thing you gotta do is lean against the lockers, look deep in her eyes…

...and recite the best pick-up line you can think of. Like so,” he cleared his throat, looking down briefly as if to get himself into character before looking up at Kageyama with the same “suave” expression he had thrown at the girls. In a deep, attractive voice, he said, “Girl, are you a taco? ‘Cause I’d eat you out any day.” 

Kageyama felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the not-so-subtle declaration, but thankfully he didn’t have to dwell on it too long due to the sound of a low whistle startling them both. Turning around, he saw Tanaka’s best friend, Nishinoya, standing next to the row of lockers. “Ohhh,” he began with interest, “what’s going on here?”

Tanaka acted fast to avoid the tainting of his reputation with The Ladies, and he was on his knees clinging to Nishinoya in no time. His words came out as one loud ramble, “NOYA it isn’t what it looks like I’m not gay I was just teaching Kageyama some techniques I swear!” Glancing over his shoulder for validation, he desperately said, “Right Kageyama?”

“Tanaka said he wanted to eat me out,” Kageyama said blankly. 

Nishinoya practically hit the floor in a laughing fit and Tanaka literally succeeding in hitting the floor, his body crumpling up like a sheet of paper. After explaining the situation to Nishinoya, Kageyama was encouraged further and wished good luck.

Feeling determined but mostly nervous, Kageyama closed his eyes tightly as he knocked on Hinata’s door, not realizing that as he had gone to do so Hinata had actually _opened_ the door, and he was now knocking on Hinata’s forehead. 

“Ow! K-Kageyama, quit it!” Hinata yelped, grabbing Kageyama’s wrist to stop him. “What are you doing here?”

Kageyama blinked. “I have something important to tell you.” After a small pause, he added, “How did you know I was here so quickly?”

“I didn’t,” Hinata said. “I was on my way to come to your house. I… have something to tell you too.”

A still silence hung in the air between them. 

“Are you gonna say it?” Kageyama finally asked.

“You came to my house, you should go first!” Hinata retaliated defensively.

“Okay… I, uh… I really like you, Hinata. And I thought… you should know?”

The “confession” would not have been understood by anyone as clearly as it was understood by Hinata.

“O-oh ! Uh, same! You’re really nice… and attractive… tall…”

Not much of a response, either, but Kageyama understood exactly what Hinata meant. He smiled slightly, reaching to just barely wrap his hand around Hinata’s. 

“Want to buy some Valentine’s Day cards?”


End file.
